Tu parles d'un cadeau !
by Wiktorila
Summary: C'est Noël, mais Drago est seul et mélancolique. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si le bonheur était du genre à s'écraser contre la porte…


**Disclamer : **Tout est à JKR sauf cette histoire qui est à moihahahaha…

**Pairing** : c'est du gentil mignon, K+

**Correction** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi : **

**Note : **Dumbledore is not dead comme Oui-Oui (hum pour ceux qui comprendront…) et je ne tiens pas compte de l'épilogue du tome 7 vous savez le « ils se marièrent et eurent trois enfants » XD.

**Résumé : **C'est Noël, mais Drago est seul et mélancolique. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si le bonheur était du genre à s'écraser contre la porte…

**- Tu parles d'un cadeau ! -**

**Jeudi 25 décembre **

Drago avait été réveillé, en ce matin de Noël, par son hibou qui lui apportait un monceau de lettres.

A part un courrier du Ministère de la Magie qui, en plus de vanter la beauté des décorations installées sur le Chemin de Traverse à l'occasion des fêtes, faisait remarquer que grâce au service d'ordre présent aucun incident n'avait été à déplorer durant la nuit; à part ce courrier donc, tout le reste était un mélange de cartes et de lettres venant de ses amis. Blaise et Angelina, Neville et Pansy, Ron et Luna, Hermione et Ginny, Dean et sa sœur Talinda, Seamus, la famille Weasley au complet, et même une carte de la part de tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Un bon nombre de ce petit monde était partit pour les fêtes à la montagne, ou bien chez leurs proches, en tout cas à l'étranger la plupart du temps. Écosse, France, Finlande, Mexique. Pour Blaise et Angelina, qui fêtaient leurs quatre ans de mariage, c'était un trek dans l'Himalaya.

Drago se sentait bien seul, et même tous ces « Joyeux Noël » animés - sur la carte de Ron et Luna les lettres dansaient une gigue - écris sur des papiers colorés, n'arrivaient pas à le réjouir plus que ça. Il n'était pas parti parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il vivait seul, et n'avait plus de famille connue, et faire un voyage organisé pour se retrouver au milieu de touristes en bermuda, chaussettes et mocassins, armés de leur appareil photo, ne le tentait absolument pas.

A dire le vrai, il n'était pas totalement seul. Il avait son café-librairie. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Drago s'était passionné pour les livres et pour les gens, il avait trouvé normal d'ouvrir ce café.

En restant, il avait donc pu organiser une soirée spéciale pour Noël, la veille au soir. Lecture de contes, bûche glacée, chocolats, Bièraubeurre, mais aussi vente et lecture du nouveau livre de R. par l'auteur elle-même. Tout avait été parfait. Les adultes autant que les enfants s'étaient réunis autour de Mrs Kowling. Une femme charmante par ailleurs, attentionnée mais discrète.

Drago avait été surprit et enchanté quand elle avait accepté de prendre part à sa soirée de Noël.

Il en gardait un souvenir tout aussi magique que ses petits visiteurs.

Drago était en train d'ouvrir la carte des jumeaux Weasley lorsqu'il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol tiède de la cuisine. Il se servit une tasse de thé.

_Nous espérons que notre modeste cadeau ne déplaira point à notre snobinard préféré._

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Fred et George._

Drago esquissa un sourire avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas jeté un œil au sapin en passant dans le salon. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque oublié que c'était Noël. Mais après tout il n'avait plus dix ans et il n'avait personne de cher avec qui partager ce moment.

Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, il posa sa tasse et retourna dans le salon; effectivement il avait été gâté. Tous ces cadeaux étaient certainement arrivés dans la nuit des différentes parties du monde où se trouvaient ses amis. Lui aussi avait envoyé ses cadeaux qui devaient attendre d'être ouverts au pied des sapins, des cheminées et autres traîneaux himalayens. A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà éventrés...

Drago eut un petit sourire triste.

- Joyeux Noël, moi.

Son regard se perdit quelques secondes entre une guirlande et une boule de Noël que Luna avait fabriqué. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le tapis devant la cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu. Drago prit un petit paquet vert bouteille, le cadeau de Pansy et Neville. Il découvrit une paire de boucles de cape en argent, travaillées en un motif de trèfles à quatre feuilles. D'après la lettre de Pansy, ces attaches avaient été fabriquées par des elfes blancs de Scandinavie.

Le cadeau suivant était celui de Blaise et Angelina. C'était une sorte de grande couverture gris perle. Elle était douce et les flammes du feu s'y reflétaient en d'étranges lueurs nacrées. Un mot de la main de Blaise accompagnait le présent :

_C'est une couverture en laine de Bouschka, une créature qui ne vit qu'en Himalaya. Ici, ils font des couvertures de leur laine car elle réchauffe instantanément et garde la chaleur tant que tu l'as sur toi. C'est très pratique surtout lorsqu'on se trouve à 3000 mètres d'altitude ! Mais ces couvertures conviennent aussi très bien pour se protéger du climat hivernal de notre bonne vieille Angleterre. _

_Et d'après la légende locale, la laine de Boushka ne réchauffe pas que les corps…_

_B & A._

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il passa sa main sur la couverture d'une extrême douceur, et eut de légers frissons dans le dos. Il la posa sur le canapé comme hypnotisé. Il lui fallut près d'une minute et de longues inspirations pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

Le paquet qu'il saisit ensuite avait une forme étrange. Il l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de précaution. Le papier bleu nuit renfermait une plante à fleur dans un pot en verre transparent. Drago le prit et le souleva pour mettre la plante à la lumière des flammes. Elle était singulière. Ses fleurs ressemblaient à des pervenches sans en être vraiment. Drago finit par remarquer qu'un petit mot accompagnait le paquet :

_Drago,_

_Ma sœur Talinda a trouvé cette plante sur un marché de Guadalajara. C'est une _Flos Lunaticus_ ou plante à humeurs. Comme son nom l'indique, ses fleurs changent selon l'humeur de son propriétaire, et elles ne se trompent jamais. J'ai trouvé que c'était un spécimen intéressant et je me suis dis qu'elle te plairait. Et puis comme tu connais le langage des fleurs mieux que quiconque, tu sauras certainement interpréter ce qu'elle veut dire. _

_D'après le vendeur, il n'y aucun besoin de l'arroser ni de lui donner de l'engrais, elle s'en sort très bien toute seule._

_Voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et qu'elle trouvera sa place parmi tes pensionnaires toutes plus étranges et extraordinaires les une que les autres._

_Dean._

Drago tourna la tête vers la droite. On avait vue à l'intérieur de la serre depuis le salon grâce au mur en partie vitré. Il était vrai qu'elle était pleine de plantes, de fleurs et d'odeurs différentes et étranges. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il recherchait des spécimens plus ou moins rares, et qu'il s'en occupait.

Il jeta de nouveau un regard à la _Flos Lunaticus_ posée devant lui.

Des fleurs de pervenche.

Il eut un sourire sans joie. Il était vrai que la pervenche correspondait assez bien à son humeur du jour (1).

Après un nouveau soupir, il prit un autre paquet.

A ce stade de l'histoire, vous aurez peut être remarqué quelque chose, outre le fait qu'aujourd'hui Drago soit ami avec presque tout ses ennemis de collège; ils avaient réussi à dépasser les conflits et à s'unir face aux forces du mal, et depuis ils formaient une grande famille.

Non, ce n'est pas cela.

Peut-être aurez-vous remarqué que pas une seule fois le nom de Harry Potter n'a été cité. Vous vous demandez sûrement « Pourquoi ? » et « Où est-il alors ?». Eh bien en fait, c'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Où est Harry Potter ? Personne ne le sait puisqu'il s'est volatilisé après la Grande Bataille. A peine avait-il vaincu Voldemort, qu'il avait déjà disparu. Tout le monde l'attendait au Banquet qui avait été organisé le lendemain, mais il n'est jamais venu. Il avait vaincu, il avait soigné, il avait aidé, il avait consolé, il avait disparu. Sans un mot, sans rien. On avait pensé qu'il s'était fait enlever par des partisans de Voldemort encore en liberté. Tout le monde avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Beaucoup avaient pleuré le pensant mort.

Mais deux mois plus tard, Ron et Hermione avaient chacun reçu une lettre. Une lettre disant de ne plus s'inquiéter que tout allait bien. Une lettre qui se voulait rassurante et qui demandait d'arrêter les recherches. Une lettre qui réclamait la liberté. Une lettre de Harry.

Bien sûr la nouvelle s'était répandue dans le cercle d'amis.

Ils en avaient beaucoup discuté et après plusieurs disputes, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que si quelqu'un avait le droit d'être libre c'était Harry. Ils avaient alors mis Dumbledore au courant. Ce dernier s'était chargé d'avertir le Ministre en personne, en lui demandant de faire cesser les recherches peu à peu et de ne pas faire savoir que Harry était bien vivant quelque part.

Cela faisait donc six ans, que le Survivant était partit. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en vie et en bonne santé, mais surtout très bien caché.

Mais revenons-en à l'histoire.

Drago ouvrit le dernier paquet, celui des jumeaux Weasley. C'était certainement leur « modeste » cadeau que Drago apprécia le plus. Le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains une boule à neige, mais pas n'importe quelle boule à neige. Rien à voir avec celles qui s'entassaient dans les boutiques de souvenirs moldues. Non, elle était bien différente. Son globe en verre reposait sur un socle en bronze mat dont certaines parties s'enroulaient autour du globe tels des tentacules. L'intérieur de la boule était aussi limpide que de l'eau. Lorsque Drago la retourna, il ne se passa rien. Le verre resta transparent. Mais alors que le jeune sorcier sondait toujours du regard l'intérieur de la sphère, quelque chose passa lentement devant ses yeux. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois,… . Il finit par lever la tête et vit que de la neige tombait sur lui. Il tendit une de ses mains, mais les flocons, au lieu de tomber sur sa paume en une caresse froide et mouillée, disparaissaient avant de toucher sa peau. De la neige tombait avec grâce et lenteur dans son salon sans laisser la moindre trace, la moindre goutte d'eau.

Drago sourit. Il reporta son attention sur la boule et l'effleura de ses doigts fins.

**BAM !**

Drago sursauta. Heureusement qu'il avait le globe bien en main, sinon il serait déjà en morceaux sur le sol.

Le jeune sorcier le posa sur un guéridon avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, là d'où provenait le bruit sourd. Il entendit encore quelques bruissements de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. Après quelques secondes, il se dit que ce devaient être des enfants qui s'amusaient à se lancer de la neige, et qui s'étaient enfuis lorsqu'une de leur boule avait frappé la porte.

Mais de nouveau, il entendit un petit bruit. Bruit qui se répétait. En écoutant mieux, Drago eut l'impression que c'était un faible gémissement.

Une main sur sa baguette, il se décida à ouvrir.

- Ah ! sursauta-t-il encore une fois le cœur battant.

Quelqu'un était effondré sur le pas de sa porte. Un homme visiblement. Un homme empêtré dans une cape et une grosse écharpe et qui se tenait le visage à deux mains.

- Hmmm, gémit-il encore une fois, mmmon ééééé.

- Hum, vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Drago qui se trouva tout de suite stupide de poser cette question.

L'autre toujours sur le paillasson, enleva ses mains de son visage. Elles étaient pleines de sang.

Drago finit par reprendre contenance, rangea sa baguette, et aida l'homme à se relever.

- Venez, dit-il, je vais arranger ça.

- A va ané, ânonna l'autre, eu vai ien. Vou assure.

- Hum, aussi bien que quelqu'un qui a le nez cassé, ironisa Drago. Venez, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Alors que l'autre allait encore protester, Drago l'attira fermement à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un sur le carreau, même si ce quelqu'un était un inconnu.

- Donnez-moi votre cape et votre écharpe.

L'autre bougonna.

- S'il vous plait. A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez vous vider de votre sang au milieu de la rue.

Après un autre grognement, l'autre commença à se découvrir. Drago prit la lourde cape et l'écharpe de l'inconnu et les accrocha au portant.

En se retournant pour faire face à l'homme, Drago sursauta pour la troisième fois. Cette fois, s'il avait eu la boule à neige dans les mains, qu'il la tienne bien ou non, il l'aurait lâché à coup sûr.

- P…p…po…Potter ? bégaya Drago alors que l'autre avait la tête légèrement baissée et une main sous le nez pour empêcher le sang de tomber sur le sol.

L'homme regarda Drago dans les yeux pour la première fois avait de soupirer :

- Ah c'est ba vrai ! dé zentaines de bortes é ya fffallu gue je dombe devan la dienne.

- Potter ? redemanda Drago.

- Oui, qui veu tu ke zeu zoi. Balefoille... ai vraiben ba de veine.

- Hum, je te remercie. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après six ans, Potter ?

- U va bas me ire que je d'ai banqué ?!

- Arrête de parler. Je vais arranger ça, l'interrompit Drago.

Sans que Harry ai pu dire ni faire quoi que se soit, Drago avait disparu dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint avec de quoi soigner Harry, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Assieds-toi, le sofa, lui, ne va pas t'agresser.

Harry s'exécuta non sans un regard noir. Drago s'assit à son tour.

- Lève la tête.

- Eu peu rè bien allé à lobital.

- Arrête de te plaindre, Potter. Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui t'es effondré contre ma porte. Lève la tête. Tu parles d'un cadeau de Noël, tu es pire qu'un gosse.

De nouveau Harry jeta un regard noir à Drago et à son petit sourire mais il finit par obéir. Drago pointa sa baguette sur son nez et dit :

_- Episkey !_

Potter grogna avant de remuer son nez.

_- Tergeo_ _!_ dit Drago pour enlever toutes traces de sang du visage et des mains de Harry.

Il lui tendit ensuite un baume avant de se lever.

- Mets toi ça sur l'œil, ça va le faire dégonfler et le cocard va s'atténuer.

- Merci.

- Pas possible, ironisa Drago, tu sais encore ce qu'est la politesse !

- Si je te dérange tant que ça, dis le moi, je ne vais pas abuser de ta _gentillesse_ plus longtemps maintenant que tu as fais ta B.A. .

- Ah, Potter, Potter, Potter, tu ne changeras jamais. Même ces petites vacances prolongées n'ont pas eu raison de toi.

Avec un regard mauvais, Harry plongea ses doigts dans le baume et en appliqua un peu trop vigoureusement sur sa paupière enflée.

- Aïe !

- Attends, dit Drago avec un soupir exaspéré.

Ce dernier se rassit sur le sofa et prit le pot des mains de Harry. Il commença à lui appliquer la pommade. Drago remarqua que les joues du Survivant s'étaient empourprées. De gêne ou de colère, il ne le savait pas. Il devait bien reconnaître que, même si le geste lui avait paru naturel sur le coup, il se sentait lui-même un peu gêné par la situation. Il était en train de mettre de l'onguent sur l'œil au beurre noir de Harry Potter celui-qui-avait-disparu-sans-laisser-de-traces-six -ans-auparavant-après-avoir-vaincu-Vous-Savez-Qui. 

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Drago se leva de nouveau.

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ? proposa-t-il. Je n'ai pas de café, disons que ça ma rend _irascible_.

- Dans ce cas tu devais en boire des chaudrons entiers quand on était à Poudlard, dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Très drôle, Potter. Alors ?

- Va pour du thé.

Drago retourna dans la cuisine. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La pique de l'ancien Gryffondor ne l'avait pas blessé, au contraire, il avait l'impression que c'était normal. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une vieille habitude qui lui avait manqué. Et puis le petit sourire de Potter ne lui avait pas échappé.

Lorsqu'il revint avec deux tasses de thé fumant, il vit que Potter était devant la cheminée en train de se frotter les mains.

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, un peu.

- Tiens.

Après avoir posé les tasses, Drago tendit la couverture en laine de Boushka à Harry.

- Merci. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la laine de Boushka, une créature typiquement himalayenne. Tiens ton thé, je me suis rappelé que tu le prenais sans sucre.

- Merci.

Drago remarqua que Harry était à la fois surpris et enchanté.

- Bon alors, reprit le blond en s'asseyant sur le sofa, tu vas me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ? _Tout_ ce qui t'es arrivé.

Potter s'assit également en soupirant.

- Je…, commença-t-il.

- Tu avais besoin de liberté, l'interrompit Drago, ça je crois que tout le monde avait compris.

Le brun se renfrogna.

- Dis moi ce que tu as fais pendant six ans.

- Je…je suis allé sauver le monde un peu plus loin.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

- Normal, pour quelqu'un qui veut respirer…

- Que veux-tu on ne se refait pas comme ça. Disons que je suis resté un temps en France à ne rien faire, excepté lire, marcher et dormir. Sauf que je me suis vite ennuyé. Alors j'ai aidé par-ci par-là. Et puis j'ai voyagé...pour aider ailleurs. Mais disons que depuis quelques temps j'avais le mal du pays ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'hésiter longuement avant de revenir. Finalement j'ai pris ma décision. De toute façon cela faisait un moment que plus rien de sérieux ne m'occupait. Donc ce matin j'ai transplané ici. Ça fait à peine une heure que je suis rentré. Et là, je m'apprêtais à rendre visite à Hermione, j'ai appris qu'elle vivait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ginny…

- Et personne ne t'a reconnu ?

- Non, j'avais pris du Polynectar en arrivant. Mais comme tu t'en es aperçu, je me suis fais agresser à deux pas d'ici par deux types qui m'ont pris ma bourse. Le Polynectar a du cesser d'agir entre le moment où le poing du voleur s'est écrasé sur mon oeil et celui où je me suis effondré devant ta porte.

- En tout cas ils ne t'ont pas raté. Eh bien, tu parles d'une histoire. Mais au fait, où sont tes lunettes ?

- Bonne question, dit Harry étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué tout seul qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Ah mais attends, je ne les portais pas vu que j'avais pris du Polynectar. Je les ai mises dans la poche de ma cape.

Drago se leva et alla fouiller les poches.

- Rien, dit-il.

- Zut, elles ont du glisser quand les deux autres me sont tombés dessus, murmura Harry.

- Ne bouge pas je vais aller voir.

Drago enroula une grosse écharpe autour de son cou et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Un léger courant d'air glacial se faufila dans le salon et fit frissonner Harry qui remonta la couverture sur ses épaules.

Drago scruta le pas de la porte et vit des tâches de sang sur le sol. Il les suivit et quelques mètres plus loin il trouva les lunettes dans un piteux état au milieu de la neige toute marquée de traces de pas.

- Brrr, grelotta Drago en s'essuyant les pieds avant de fermer la porte.

- Tu les as trouvées ?

- Oui. Et je dirais qu'à côté de leur état, ton nez cassé et ton œil poché c'était des roses.

Le blond tendit ses lunettes à Harry, enfin si on pouvait encore appeler « lunettes » l'espèce de sculpture abstraite qui pendait au bout de ses doigts.

- Hum…et tu penses qu'un _Occulus Reparo_ va suffire ? questionna Harry.

- Vu qu'il manque la moitié des verres je n'aurais pas trop d'espoir à ta place. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu vois un opticomage.

- Oui.

Drago avisa le papier cadeau qui jonchait encore le sol au pied du sapin. Il en ramassa un morceau, y plaça ce qui restait des lunettes et emballa le tout avant de le poser sur le guéridon à côté de la boule à neige.

- Merci, dit Harry.

- De rien.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Drago se rassit avant de soupirer et de fixer Harry de ses yeux perçants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun gêné.

- Oh, rien, je pensais juste au fait que, pendant que tu jouais les héros, tout le monde se rongeait les sangs pour toi depuis ta disparition.

Harry se leva et s'approcha du sapin pour cacher son malaise.

- Je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste.

- Je crois que si quelqu'un avait le droit d'être égoïste c'était bien toi.

Harry se retourna visiblement surprit.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Potter. Vaincre le plus grand mage noir à l'âge de dix-sept ans pour sauver le monde, tu m'excuseras mais ça faisait beaucoup de responsabilités sur tes épaules, alors oui, tu avais bien le droit de penser un peu à toi. Même si ça a fait souffrir tout le monde…

Un bâillement magistral l'interrompit.

- Excuse-moi, dit Harry, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je me sens très fatigué d'un seul coup.

- Ce doit être le baume. C'est un calmant assez puissant, il est possible qu'il entraîne une somnolence.

- Ah...

- Pas de panique, je n'essaie pas de te droguer, Potter.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir encore un peu de thé, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui. Mais au fait j'y pense, dit soudain Drago, tu as quoi comme problème de vue ?

- Je suis myope pourquoi ? répondit Harry alors que Drago disparaissait dans la cuisine avant d'en revenir avec une petite boîte en fer.

- Donne-moi ta tasse, dit-il en l'ouvrant.

Face au manque de réaction de Harry, le blond leva la tête.

- Potter, je viens de te le dire, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te tuer, je laisse ce soin à tes amis lorsque tu te présenteras sur leur paillasson comme une fleur.

- Ha-ha-ha, répondit l'intéressé.

Mais il finit par tendre sa tasse, et Drago y versa une cuiller de poudre orange.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en faisant tourner sa tasse pour diluer le tout.

- De la peau de carotte en poudre.

- De la carotte ?

- Oui.

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une blague l'histoire des carottes qui faisait avoir de bons yeux pour-preuve-que-les-lapins-n'ont-pas-de-problèmes- de-vue.

- Eh bien non. Par contre l'histoire qui veut que les carottes fassent des belles cuisses, ça c'est de la blague.

- Mais c'est censé me faire quoi cette poudre de peau de carotte ?

- Oh pas un miracle, mais disons que si tu en prends deux fois par jour, ça t'aidera à « y voir plus clair » en attendant que tes lunettes soient réparées.

Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas bu, regarda le liquide fumant, soupira et finit par avaler le thé d'une traite. Il fit une grimace d'anticipation mais le goût n'était absolument pas horrible. En fait la poudre avait juste rendu le thé un peu sucré.

- Bon alors, Potter, es-tu mort ? se moqua gentiment Drago.

- Non, grommela Harry qui, de seconde en seconde, percevait plus nettement le décor autour de lui. Merci.

Drago débarrassa le service à thé et lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Harry piquait sérieusement du nez.

«Il faudra que je dise à Neville que son baume est un peu trop chargé en racines de pavot», pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il en profita pour ramasser l'emballage des cadeaux qui jonchaient encore le sol et pour faire la vaisselle.

Drago plaçait la boule à neige des Weasley sur une console du living lorsque des voix montèrent de l'extérieur:

_[…] Hippogriffe, doooooux hippogriffe, _

_Conduit nous dans cette nuit glacée, _

_Montre nous le chemin de la chaumière dorée._

_Hippogriffe, doooooux Hippogriffe,_

_Traverse les cieux, survole les buissons de houx,_

_Et éclaire le chemin jusqu'à chez nouuuuuuuuuuuuuuus._

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Harry se réveiller en sursaut avant de se frotter les yeux en grognant.

- Et encore tu n'as pas entendu _La valse du Botruc nain_, lui dit Drago. Heureusement qu'ils ne chantent pas trop mal.

- Encore heureux, grommela Harry après s'être étiré. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils chantent comme des chaudrons percés. Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

- Un quart d'heure je dirais. Mais Hermione et Ginny sont rentrées de vacances pendant ce temps-là.

- Oh, alors elles n'étaient pas chez elles...Comment sais-tu qu'elles sont rentrées ?

Harry suivit des yeux la direction que Drago pointait du doigt. Il vit sur un des murs une horloge en bois ouvragé assez ancienne. D'un bond il s'en approcha.

- Toi aussi tu en a une. J'avais fini par penser que seuls les Weasley en possédait un modèle.

Au même moment une des nombreuses aiguilles ornée d'un petit portrait de Ron qui pointait sur la mention «sorti» passa sur «à la maison».

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un marché aux puces il y a quatre ou cinq ans à Edimbourg.

- Mais je croyais que ces horloges n'indiquaient que la situation des membres d'une même famille ?

- Oh tu sais, répondit Drago, un petit sortilège par-ci, un autre par-là...

- Je vois. Aaaargh ! Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver avec leurs chants de Noël, rugit Harry en se bouchant les oreilles sous le regard amusé de Drago. En plus je déteste _Le dragonneau et sa luge enchantée_ !

Quelques plaintes et autres malédictions plus tard, Harry se mit à chanceler légèrement.

- Ça va ? demanda Drago un peu inquiet alors que le brun se rasseyait.

- Oui, oui, je pense que le baume doit encore faire effet.

- Je vais t'accompagner, ce sera plus sûr.

- Où ça ?

- Chez Hermione et Ginny.

- Oh...

- C'est moi ou tu t'es dégonflé ?

- Je...non...oui...oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, soupira Harry.

- De toute façon si tu comptes rester il va bien falloir que tu ailles les voir un jour ou l'autre, constata Drago.

- Je sais. Je vais y aller, dit-il en se levant les jambes flageolantes.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non, non, ça va aller.

Drago se planta devant Harry, les bras croisés, un sourcil levé.

- Quoi ? Je suis assez grand pour marcher tout seul, dit-il en s'avançant vers le porte manteau avant de s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas trébucher.

- Tu disais, se moqua gentiment Drago en passant devant lui. Tiens prends cette cape et cette écharpe, les tiennes sont pleines de sang.

- Mais...

- Potter, gronda Drago.

- O.k., o.k., du calme. Mais au fait, tu ne préviens pas Hermione et Ginny de notre visite ?

- On va leur faire la surprise, c'est Noël après tout !

Drago fermait la porte alors que Harry remontait l'écharpe pour se protéger du froid.

_Mon beau chêne argenté,_

_Que scintillent tes branches sous l'étoile du berger._

- Ils ne partiront donc jamais, grommela Drago en passant à côté du groupe de chanteurs.

Mais après quelques pas, une détonation se fit entendre accompagnée de cries paniqués. Harry se retourna et vit les chanteurs tousser et battre l'air au milieu d'un nuage de fumée verte sous les regards surpris des passants et des gens à leur fenêtre. Puis Harry tourna son regard vers Drago qui effaça – mais trop tard – le petit sourire satisfait qui lui étirait les lèvres.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça, affirma Harry.

- Moi ? s'offusqua Drago.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, dit Harry en reprenant sa marche encore un peu chancelante et en cédant finalement à son fou rire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils entraient sous un petit porche et grimpaient une volée de marches jusqu'à un palier sombre et aux lattes de parquet grinçantes.

Harry était tellement occupé à se triturer les mains d'angoisse qu'il en oublia de frapper. Après un petit rire amusé face à la mine torturée du brun, Drago le fit à sa place.

_Toc ! toc ! toc !_

- Oh chérie, je peux encore ouvrir la porte, dit la voix d'Hermione étouffée par le battant de bois. Je ne suis pas en su…

La jeune femme stoppa net lorsque, après avoir ouvert, elle était tombée nez à nez avec des yeux verts et des cheveux en batailles.

- Ha…Harry, souffla-t-elle.

- Hermione, qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny en arrivant dans l'entrée. Hermione ça va ? Hermione !

Ginny se précipita et attrapa Hermione au moment où les jambes de cette dernière cédèrent sous elle.

Harry avait eu le même geste mais Ginny avait été plus rapide. C'est à ce moment là que la rouquine reconnut Harry.

- Espèce d'idiot, aboya-t-elle.

Avec les années Ginny n'avait en rien perdu de son tempérament.

Harry ne su pas s'il avait droit à cet « espèce d'idiot » pour avoir fait peur à Hermione ou bien pour être parti six ans plus tôt sans laisser de traces.

Mais il eut la réponse, une fois entré dans le salon, et une fois Hermione installée sur une méridienne.

- Hermione, appela doucement Ginny en lui tapotant une joue, Hermione ma chérie.

- Hmm, gémit l'intéressée.

Lorsque Hermione fut redressée et gratifiée d'un baiser, Ginny se tourna vivement vers Harry.

- Espèce d'idiot, répéta-t-elle. Oser lui faire un choc pareil dans son état !

- Son état ? balbutia Harry sans comprendre.

Il regarda alors Hermione avec plus d'attention et vit un ventre rond se dessiner sous le pull large de la jeune femme.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. Mais tu ne m'a pas prévenu, reprocha-t-il alors à Drago.

- Je te l'ai dis, c'est Noël !

- Oh, Hermione excuse-moi, poursuivit le brun en s'asseyant au bord de la méridienne.

- Harry, je suis si heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle en l'attirant contre elle.

- Moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point. Mais dis-moi, continua Harry après s'être détaché de leur étreinte, tu en es à combien de mois ?

- Six.

- Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Ce sera la surprise, répondit Hermione.

- Une de plus ! dit Drago ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Au fait, reprit le brun, comment avez-vous fait pour…

- Ah ! les hommes ! s'exclama Ginny faussement agacée, quand cesserez-vous de vous croire indispensables !

- Je vais vous laisser, dit alors Drago qui observait le tableau d'un oeil attendrit.

- Tu peux rester, dirent Hermione et Harry en même temps.

- Non, répondit-il en souriant, vous avez des choses à vous dire. Tu as pris tes lunettes ?

- Oui, enfin ce qu'il en reste.

- Passe à l'occasion pour récupérer ta cape et ton écharpe. Chez moi ou au café.

Il tendit une carte à Harry.

- D'accord, répondit ce dernier.

- Au revoir. Occupe-toi bien de notre Hermione, Ginny, dit Drago en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.

- Comme si j'avais attendu après toi pour le faire, répondit la rouquine en souriant.

**.o0O0o.**

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Drago se trouvait chez lui, Harry vint lui rendre visite.

- Tu viens pour tes affaires.

- Ah...euh oui, oui, mes affaires.

- Entre, je t'en prie, dit Drago inconsciemment troublé par la possible signification des bafouillements de Harry. Du thé ?

- Avec plaisir.

Après avoir servit Harry, Drago alla chercher la cape et l'écharpe fraîchement nettoyées et pliées qu'il posa sur le guéridon à côté du sofa.

- Merci.

- De rien. De toute façon il fallait que je récure ma porte d'entrée aussi.

Harry s'empourpra légèrement avant de rire face au sourire en coin de Drago.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant que Harry, par inadvertance, ne laisse échapper quelques mots avant de s'en rendre compte.

- Donc tu étais en Inde..., murmura Drago qui ne voulait pas brusquer Harry.

- Oui.

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches, je comprends que...

- Non, non ça va, mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

- Ça ne m'ennuie pas...au contraire.

Harry semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

- J'y étais depuis quatre ans. Je m'occupais essentiellement d'enfants dans un orphelinat et un dispensaire. Pour la plupart mal nourris, sous alimentés et malades. J'ai appris sur le tas et j'ai essayé de tout faire pour les aider. Complexe du héros oblige, plaisanta-t-il. Mais depuis quelques temps je ne me sentais pas bien. Tout le monde pensait - moi le premier - que j'avais contracté quelque chose mais on m'a ouvert les yeux sur mon mal. Le mal du pays. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et puis je me suis décidé à rentrer...pour voir.

- Et tu vas repartir ? demanda Drago en laissant échapper une note de désespoir.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite si bien que Drago cru qu'il n'allait pas répondre du tout. Il trouva le silence de plus en plus gênant.

- Je ne sais pas, finit par dire le brun. En fait je ne sais pas pour quoi je suis revenu. Pour mieux repartir ou pour rester.

Drago sentit quelque chose s'affaisser en lui et il en fut effrayé. Il se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Il avisa alors la _Flos Lunaticus_. Ses fleurs - des boutons d'or (2) - se transformèrent en jacinthe (3) au moment où il remarquait les agréables nuances du parfum de Harry. Il se sentit rougir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors le brun qui venait de voir les fleurs changer.

- Oh, euh, répondit Drago, c'est une plante magique du Mexique que Dean Thomas m'a fait parvenir. Elle change de fleurs en fonction des…de la température.

- Vraiment ? C'est fascinant.

Drago se leva et saisit le pot. Il avait trouvé un bon prétexte pour faire quelque chose et ainsi cacher son trouble. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Viens, dit-il sans se retourner.

Il entendit les pas de Harry derrière lui.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il ouvrit une porte qui donnait directement dans la petite serre tout en verre. A l'intérieur, des étagères débordaient de plantes, et au milieu, une haute et longue table en bois servait à rempoter, tailler, soigner,… .

- Wouah ! souffla Harry alors que Drago se surprit à aimer la façon dont s'éclairait le visage du Survivant, c'est…c'est magnifique. J'avais remarqué par la paroi vitrée du salon qu'il y avait des plantes ici mais je ne m'attendais pas à...ça.

- Merci, dit Drago en déposant la _Flos Lunaticus_ sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors Harry en désignant une grimpante à petites fleurs blanches.

- Une étrangleuse de Sibérie. C'est tout à fait inoffensif du moment que tu ne l'arrose pas le vendredi.

- Et ça ?

- Une mandragore noire, c'est purement décoratif.

Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, Harry demanda, Drago expliqua, montra,…

- Et celle-là ? finit par demander Harry en désignant une toute petite plante aux feuilles cuivrées très fines.

- C'est un grand guerrier rouge, répondit Drago. Ça vient de Chine, c'est utilisé pour soigner les problèmes d'impuissance.

- Oh, je vois.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire amusé.

Harry continua de regarder toute la végétation qui l'entourait. Malgré leur grand nombre, l'odeur dans la serre n'était ni étouffante, ni entêtante. Elle était douce et sucrée. Il s'approcha d'une longue auge en pierre remplit d'eau sur laquelle flottaient des feuilles et des fleurs de lotus ainsi que des bougies rondes éteintes. Harry, de ses doigts, effleura la surface de l'eau. Quelque chose vint alors lui caresser la main ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Drago, ce sont des pousses de _Nelumbo affectio, _autrement dit des lotus bleus égyptiens très affectueux.

- Je peux ? demanda Harry les doigts au dessus du bassin.

- Je t'en prie.

Cette fois, Harry plongea doucement sa main dans l'eau et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une tige, comme un fin tentacule, lui frôler la paume avant de s'enrouler délicatement autour de son poignet.

- Parfois, dit Drago en esquissant un sourire, j'ai l'impression de les entendre ronronner.

Harry finit par sortir sa main du bassin et se sécha avec l'épais chiffon que lui tendait Drago.

De nouveau, et pour le plus grand bonheur du blond, les yeux émeraudes de Harry se perdirent dans la contemplation de ses pensionnaires.

- C'est vraiment merveilleux, murmura-t-il.

Lorsque le brun avisa une sorte de plante carnivore il demanda :

- Tu as des spécimens disons dangereux ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Drago. Rien qui n'attaque dès que l'on passe à côté ou qui empoisonne si l'on se pique avec leurs épines. Mais certaines peuvent devenir dangereuses dans des conditions particulières. Comme je te le disais l'étrangleuse de Sibérie n'est féroce que si on l'arrose le vendredi. Et cette orchidée que tu vois là-bas peu t'hypnotiser à la seule condition que tu portes des chaussettes orange.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- C'est fascinant. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

- Moi aussi, souffla Drago.

Après un dernier coup d'œil admiratif de Harry, ils finirent par retourner au salon.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai promis à Seamus de dîner avec lui ce soir.

Il rendit sa cape et son écharpe à Drago avant de revêtir les siennes.

- Encore merci.

- De rien. Sinon ça va, ton retour, tout ça, en dehors de ta rencontre un peu musclée de l'autre jour ?

- Oui, c'est étrange mais ça va. Je suis heureux de revoir tout le monde...mais je m'ennuie un peu.

- Passe à la boutique un de ces jours tu trouveras bien un bouquin intéressant...si ça te dit bien sûr.

- D'accord.

A ce moment ils se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte et Drago se rendit enfin compte que Harry ne portait toujours pas ses lunettes. Il fut de nouveau troublé par son regard. Il déglutit difficilement avant de bredouiller:

- Bon eh bien, au revoir. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Oui, toi aussi. Au revoir.

Une fois le battant refermé il s'y adossa et souffla bruyamment. Son coeur battait la chamade et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin si...il pensait savoir pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. A quoi bon de toute façon.

Irrésistiblement il fut attiré par les vêtements que Harry venait de lui rendre et qui reposaient sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il prit la cape et respira le parfum de Harry. Doux et enivrant à la fois. Après quelques secondes il retrouva ses esprits et jeta le pardessus sur l'accoudoir avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

**.o0O0o. **

**Mardi 30 décembre**

Drago venait de recevoir sa dernière commande de livres. Il commençait à les sortir du carton lorsque la clochette à l'entrée du magasin tinta, annonçant l'arrivée d'un client. Drago émergea de la réserve avec peut-être un peu trop d'enthousiasme, enthousiasme qui retomba lorsqu'il vit que la personne n'était pas Harry.

Harry.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis que ce dernier était venu chez lui le samedi précédent. Il ressentait le besoin de le voir. Alors depuis à chaque tintement du carillon du magasin ou de la sonnette de sa maison, il avait toujours un petit espoir pour que se soit le brun. Mais pour l'instant toutes ses espérances avaient été vaines. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à le contacter de peur que son empressement, son insistance, ne paraissent suspects à Harry (et aux autres) et ne le fasse fuir. Après tout samedi ne remontait qu'à trois jours et comme il l'avait dit alors, ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Harry ne lui devait rien.

- Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? demanda Drago à son premier client de l'après-midi.

- Oui, je cherche le dernier Trobbin Mobb.

- L'assassin social ?

- Oui, le tome 24, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous avez de la chance, je viens juste d'en recevoir. Vous m'excusez je vais vous le chercher.

- Bien-sûr.

Drago retourna dans la réserve. La tête plongée dans l'immense carton, il n'entendit pas le carillon de l'entrée tinter de nouveau.

- Voilà, Monsieur, dit Drago en passant derrière le comptoir. Ça vous fera 2 Gallions et 8 Mornilles.

- Tenez.

- Merci, Monsieur, bonne journée et bonne lecture.

Drago mettait un peu d'ordre sur son comptoir lorsque :

- Hum, bonjour, dit une petite voix gênée.

Le blond qui se croyait seul dans le magasin sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux.

- Harry ?

- Oui...je…tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu as fais réparer tes lunettes.

- Oui.

Harry mal à l'aise finit par laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux qui se transforma vite en rire franc.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il à un Drago étonné, je…ma conversation n'est pas très élaborée.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. La mienne non plus.

- Alors c'est ici que tu travailles ?

- Oui, c'est mon bébé, répondit fièrement Drago. Les livres m'apaisent.

- Comme les plantes, dit Harry pensivement en passant le bout de ses doigts sur les cottes des ouvrages alignés sur le rayon le plus proche.

- Oui.

L'estomac de Drago fit un looping. Le fait que Harry ait comprit à quel point il appréciait les plantes le toucha.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de livres, murmura Harry. Je crois que ça me manquait. Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te demander pardon de ne pas t'avoir contacté, mais j'ai passé ces derniers jours à réfléchir puis au Ministère. Tu comprends les formalités de mon retour…

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement.

- Tu…tu veux dire que tu…tu restes ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Oui. Je dois bien t'avouer que j'avais une furieuse envie de repartir dès le lendemain de mon retour, mais je me suis dis que c'était parce que j'avais peur, pas parce que j'en avais envie ou besoin. C'était beaucoup trop fort, j'avais juste la trouille. Alors je me suis obligé à rester et à réfléchir. J'ai vu Ron et tous les Weasley, tout le monde. Ils ont été formidables, et là j'ai compris qu'ils m'avaient vraiment manqués. Je n'avais aucune véritable attache là-bas en Inde. Pour être honnête c'est ce que je voulais, mais maintenant que j'ai pu respirer, me retrouver,…, j'ai de nouveau envie des autres si je puis dire. J'ai compris que je désirais rester ici. Que j'avais envie de renouer avec mes amis, mes proches, et…apprendre à connaître ceux que j'aurais aimé connaître avant de…, dit Harry dans un murmure les joues rouges.

Drago avait quelques difficultés pour respirer correctement, mais il ne voulait pas s'emballer, le fait que Harry reste ne signifiait aucunement qu'il y avait un espoir. Il avait aussi réfléchit de son côté et avait pleinement regardé la réalité en face. Il aimait Harry. Et peut-être depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

- Drago je…

_Ding ! ding ! ding !_

- Bonzour, messieurs.

Drago revint brutalement à la réalité, et tourna la tête vers la porte. Une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans, blonde, la frimousse rougie par le froid avançait vers eux de son petit pas de grande dame avant de tendre un papier à Drago.

- Dis monsieur, est-ce que tu as ce livre, s'il te plait ?

Drago prit le papier :_ Les merveilles de Brocéliande_.

- Oui. Je vais aller te le chercher.

- D'accord, merci. Mais tu sais monsieur c'est un secret, il faut pas le dire, c'est pour l'anniversaire de mon papa.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah oui.

Drago esquissa un sourire attendrit avant de disparaître dans un rayonnage.

La petite fille leva alors les yeux sur Harry.

- Pourquoi tu es triste ? demanda-t-elle. Faut pas être triste c'est l'anniversaire de mon papa. C'est pas triste les anniversaires.

- Tu as raison, répondit Harry, et ton papa a de la chance que tu lui fasses un beau cadeau comme ça.

- Oui, mon papa il adore les arbres.

- Mais dis moi tu es toute seule ? demanda Harry trouvant étrange qu'un bout de chou de son âge ne soit pas accompagné.

Pour toute réponse la petite fille pointa la vitrine. Harry vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année et un petit garçon, un peu plus vieux que la fillette, dehors en train de regarder les petits dragons polaires du décors qui voletaient dans la vitrine de la librairie, avant de répondre joyeusement aux « coucous » que leur faisait la petite fille.

- Ton papa va savoir que tu lui as acheté un livre pour son anniversaire, ce ne sera plus une surprise, s'étonna Harry.

- Roooo mais non, dit la petite fille, lui c'est pas mon papa, c'est mon père.

- Mais c'est pareil non ? dit Harry étonné.

- Bah non, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Moi j'ai un papa et j'ai un père, continua fièrement la fillette. Et j'ai aussi un grand frère. On aime bien embêter papa parce qu'il construit une cabane dans notre jardin, alors on lui cache ses outils. C'est drôle parce qu'il se met en colère mais c'est pour de faux, à chaque fois il rigole après.

Harry venait de comprendre.

- Voilà, jeune fille, dit Drago après avoir emballé l'ouvrage en ajoutant une sucette. 3 Gallions s'il te plait.

- Tiens, monsieur.

Harry attrapa deux autres sucettes et les donna à la fillette:

- Pour ton frère et ton père.

- Merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir. (elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et ajouta) Sois pas triste monsieur toi aussi tu trouveras un papa.

- J'espère, répondit Harry en souriant tendrement.

- Un papa ? demanda Drago alors que la fillette venait de sortir.

- Oui.

Ils regardèrent dehors et virent la petite fille donner le livre emballé pour que son père le cache au milieu des autres courses, et ils virent un deuxième homme les rejoindre avant que la fillette ne lui saute au cou hilare et qu'il la fasse tournoyer. Alors Drago comprit lui aussi.

Ils étaient heureux. Tous ensembles, il formait une jolie famille, rien à voir avec l'image malsaine que les gens « bien pensants » décrivaient pour faire oublier leur propre incapacité à aimer et élever leurs enfants.

Harry et Drago toujours dans la boutique étaient totalement attendris.

Drago soupira.

Harry passa deux bonnes heures avec Drago à la boutique. Il en profita pour lui expliquer les détails de ses démarches au Ministère et donc de son «grand retour» dans la vie sorcière.

Ce qui lui permettait désormais de ne plus utiliser de Polynectar pour se cacher. Il pouvait être lui-même. Évidemment il avait eu droit à pas mal de questions au Ministère (le Survivant ne pouvait pas réapparaître comme il avait disparu comme ça sans explications). Mais son retour n'avait pas été clamé sur tous les toits. Il n'y avait pas eu de une dans les journaux, de flash spéciaux sur la RITM (la Radio des sorciers), ni de romans scandales _made in _Rita Skeeter. C'était surtout du au fait que sa disparition n'avait pas été ébruitée: à l'époque il avait été dit que Harry s'était retiré dans l'arrière pays gallois; il n'était donc pas vraiment réapparu puisqu'il n'était pas sensé avoir disparu. C'était donc le Ministère qui avait été le plus entreprenant sur la question. Mais les gens étaient quand même étonnés de le revoir après tant d'années « d'isolement ».

A plusieurs reprises Drago avait cru remarquer ou sentir des attitudes un peu étranges chez Harry. Le genre d'attitudes qui lui donnèrent encore un peu plus d'espoir quant à ses sentiments avant de se traiter d'idiot à chaque fois.

**.o0O0o.**

Ce soir là, Drago était dans sa serre. Il devait absolument rempoter son buis albinos s'il voulait avoir une chance de voir le petit arbuste grandir. Pour cela il avait parcouru les rayons de son impressionnante bibliothèque personnelle et avait fini par trouver un non moins impressionnant grimoire sur les buxacées.

Drago était donc dans sa serre. Son buis, tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rempoter et son grimoire, bien préparé et installé sur le plan de travail. Les instructions étaient simples, mais Drago n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il fallait une bonne condition physique et une connaissance du répertoire musical "romantico-mièvre" pour rempoter un buis albinos. En effet, pour que tout se passe bien, le jardinier devait se tenir en équilibre sur le pied gauche tout en chantant un air guimauve pendant toute la durée de l'opération. Il avait donc apprit la première chanson de Célestina Moldubec qu'il avait trouvé: _Tu as ensorcelé mon coeur_.

Drago enfila ses gants en peau de dragon tout en répétant une dernière fois la chanson ( il avait quand même, par précaution, gardé les paroles à porté de vue). Il respira profondément, se cala sur un pied et :

_Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois,_

_Mon esprit s'est embrouillé,_

_Mon cœur s'est emballé,_

_Et mes yeux en ont pleuréééééééé._

_Tuuuuu aaaas ensorcelé mon coeeeeeeuuuur_

_Toi l'inaccessible, l'imprévisible, _

_Tuuuuu aaaas ensorcelé mon coeeeeeeuuuur_

_Toi l'impétueux, le ténébreux_

_Je t'ai tant aimé, tant désiré,_

_Tant attendu et rêvé,_

_Que lorsque tu m'as regardé _

_Je n'en croyais pas mon coeureuh_

_Tuuuuu aaaas ensorcelé mon cœur_

_Toi l'inaccessible, l'imprévisible, _

_Tuuuuu aaaas ensorcelé mon coeeeeeeuuuur_

_Toi l'impétueux, le ténébreux_

_Mais je ne pouvais être tienne_

_Tu ne pouvais être mien_

_Alors chacun sur son chemin est repartit_

_Mais mon cœur ne t'oubliera jamaiiiiiiiiiiis_

_Tuuuuu aaaas ensorcelé mon cœur_

_Toi l'inaccessible, l'imprévisible, _

_Tuuuuu aaaas ensorcelé mon coeeeeeeuuuur_

_Toi l'impétueux, le ténébreux_

_Tu as ensorceléééééééééééééé_

_Tu as ensorceléééééééééééééé_

_Mon coeureuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh_

Drago en était à sa deuxième reprise de _Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur _et les muscles de sa jambe gauche commençaient à protester, mais il était imperturbable. Il venait de finir de mélanger la terre, le terreau et le sang séché de tamanoir et commença à en remplir le nouveau pot d'une main tout en tenant le buis bien droit de l'autre.

Il avait presque fini lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre un bruit étouffé.

Drago essaya de tendre l'oreille tout en chantant et en restant concentré mais il avait beau être doué, il n'était pas un surhomme.

Après quelques secondes, Drago était de nouveau totalement concentré sur sa tâche car aucun bruit ne se faisait plus entendre.

- MALEFOY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Ça fait trois heures que je t'appelle ! hurla soudain la voix amplifiée de Ron Weasley qui semblait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

- Wes…, fulmina Drago avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait arrêté de chanter. Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur, Toi l'inaccessible…

- Malefoy ! Je sais que tu es là !

Drago prit sur lui pour ne pas hurler – ce qui n'aurait servit à rien puisque Ron, qui devait l'appeler de la cheminée du salon, ne l'aurait pas entendu – et pour rester concentré sur son travail qui était heureusement proche de la fin.

- Malefoy !

A peine le rempotage terminé, Drago laissa tout en plan et se hâta hors de la serre. Mais dans sa précipitation il avait oublié sa jambe engourdie. Il traversa donc la cuisine et le salon en boitillant après avoir manqué de se fracasser le crâne sur un coin de meubles.

- Pas trop tôt ! l'accueillit Ron dont la tête flottait au milieu de flammes vertes dans l'âtre. Et en plus tu es couvert de terre et tu boites. Tu t'es fais attaquer par une de tes mandragores ?

- Weasley, épargne-moi ton humour à deux noises, maugréa Drago. Je suis sûr qu'à cause de toi mon buis va avoir un problème de croissance.

- Un buis ? On en a plein le jardin !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Viens en au fait, Weasley.

- Oh, je voulais juste te dire que maman organise un grand dîner demain soir pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année avec tout le monde donc tu es invité. Harry sera là. A demain !

Et Ron disparut. Drago maugréa pour la forme. Heureusement que l'invitation venait de Molly !

Il retourna dans la serre, rangea, nettoya, le coeur battant. Même lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une petite branche de son buis avait perdu toutes ses feuilles et ce de manière définitive, simplement parce qu'il s'était interrompu quelques secondes dans la chanson à cause de Weasley, son bonheur ne fut pas entamé. Harry serait là !

**Mercredi 31 décembre au soir**

Comme d'habitude Molly n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Le Terrier - toujours aussi bancal et chaleureux - resplendissait. Les petits plats avaient été mis dans les grands et une longue table dressée de blanc, de rouge et de verre trônait au milieu du salon. De douces odeurs s'échappant de la cuisine venait titiller les narines des convives qui pour l'instant formaient des petits groupes de discussion dans la véranda, un verre de Champagne à la main. Tout le monde avait été heureux de voir Harry. Mais personne ne pouvait être aussi comblé que Drago. A la simple vision de Harry son coeur s'emballait et ce n'était pas le Champagne qui lui faisait tourner la tête ce soir-là.

Harry fit plus ample connaissance avec Pansy et Blaise avec qui il avait eu peu de contact avant de partir.

- A table, tout le monde, les appela Molly.

Par on ne sait quel miracle Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte à table.

- Alors, demanda Drago la gorge soudainement sèche et les joues légèrement rouges, le Ministère te laisse en paix ?

- Tout doucement. En même temps ça ne fait que deux jours que j'y suis allé.

Drago se traita intérieurement d'idiot (pour la millième fois), Harry lui avait parlé du harcèlement du Ministère seulement la veille. Mais au bout de 24h il avait déjà l'impression qu'ils s'étaient vus depuis plus d'une semaine.

Pendant tout le dîner Drago contrôla tant bien que mal sa voix, ses mots, ses gestes si bien qu'Hermione vint le voir lorsqu'ils sortirent admirer les feux d'artifices à minuit.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Heu...oui pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai trouvé tendu pendant le repas. Assez mal à l'aise. La présence de Harry te dérange ?

- Non, se récria Drago, pas du tout.

- Je vois, dit alors Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne rassura pas Drago. Si ça peut t'aider, Harry n'avait pas l'air très détendu non plus, dit-elle avant d'aller retrouver Ginny laissant Drago les bras ballants.

- Je te raccompagne ? proposa Harry à Drago au moment de partir. J'ai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, expliqua-t-il face au regard étonné de Drago.

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Au revoir, mon chéri, je suis si contente que tu sois revenu, dit Molly en étreignant Harry. Ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu sois là aussi, Drago.

Ce dernier se pencha pour recevoir l'affectueuse étreinte de Mrs Weasley. Il l'embrassa sur le front:

- Bonne année.

- Souhaite-moi surtout une bonne nuit, c'est déjà beaucoup, dit-elle ce qui fit rire Drago et Harry.

Ils transplanèrent devant chez Drago qui prit son courage à deux mains:

- Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Drago qui s'attendait à un refus se trouva stupidement en train d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Drago, ça va ?

- Hein heu...oui, excuse-moi, je me suis soudainement rappelé que j'avais oublié de commander un bouquin pour la boutique, mentit-il.

Harry sourit.

- Détends-toi, ce n'est pas l'heure de te tracasser avec ça.

- Tu as raison, se reprit Drago en ouvrant la porte. Je t'en prie mets toi à l'aise. De l'hydromel ça te va ?

- Parfait.

Après avoir servit l'alcool, Drago se souvint vraiment cette fois avoir oublié d'arroser son fuchsia ardent.

- J'ai aussi oublié d'arroser une plante. Mais là ça ne peut pas attendre, tu m'excuses.

- Je peux venir ?

- Heu oui, oui, si tu veux.

Drago avait été prit de court mais une vague de satisfaction et d'appréhension le submergea.

Il ne manqua pas la réaction d'émerveillement de Harry lorsque celui-ci entra dans la serre. La même expression que la première fois mais avec une légère nuance. Un je ne sais quoi qui plu à Drago.

Il remplit l'arrosoir et se dirigea au fond de la serre. Ils ne parlaient pas. Pas besoin. Il préférait laisser Harry se délecter de ce qui l'entourait.

Il finissait de répartir l'eau sur la terre du fuchsia lorsque la voix de Harry s'éleva dans son dos.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

Drago faillit lâcher l'arrosoir de stupeur. Il se retourna pour trouver un Harry aux joues en feu, les yeux légèrement baissés.

- Pardon ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Enfin vous m'avez tous manqué, reprit Harry, mais toi ce n'était pas pareil. Ça m'a fait bizarre de ne plus entendre tes sarcasmes, ton ironie,...

- C'est qu'on deviendrait sentimental, Potter, ricana nerveusement Drago.

Harry rougit encore plus, visiblement confus, puis un petit sourire franc étira les lèvres de Drago, et ils partirent dans un éclat de rire.

- Oui, ça m'a vraiment manqué.

- Je mentirais si je disais que tu ne m'avais pas manqué aussi, dit Drago. Je me demandais souvent où tu pouvais bien être, et si tu allais bien. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu avais pris une place importante dans ma vie. Depuis cette fois, quand on avait dix-sept ans, cette fois où…

- …je me suis fais attaquer par un Mangemort à Pré-au-Lard et où…

- …je t'ai aidé à le neutraliser.

- Oui, moi aussi, souffla Harry, moi aussi c'est à ce moment où j'ai compris que tu comptais beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et en fait je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant tout le temps où je suis parti…et je crois que c'est toi qui m'as fais revenir même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- Ce que j'ai pu te haïr après que tu nous ais envoyé cette lettre où tu disais que tu avais besoin de liberté. J'avais l'impression que tu m'abandonnais. C'était stupide, dit Drago en baissant la tête et en rougissant à son tour de l'audace de ses paroles.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago et celui-ci posa l'arrosoir qui tremblait de plus en plus dans ses mains.

- Non, lui dit Harry en relevant son menton, non ce n'est pas stupide. Je… je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça en plantant tout le monde. Je suis désolé.

Il y eu un silence puis:

- J'ai vraiment eu peur quand tu as dis que tu allais peut-être repartir, reprit Drago dans un souffle. Mais c'était égoïste de ma part.

Drago sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu as envie que je reste ? lui demanda Harry qui semblait étrangement soulagé.

- Oui...mais ce n'est pas à moi de...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

- Oui, j'en ai envie.

- Tant mieux. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur tu sais. J'étais paumé, quoi que je fasse j'avais l'impression que j'allais te perdre, te faire souffrir.

Drago ne comprenait pas tout mais pourtant il se sentait léger.

- Je…

Drago ne pu finir sa phrase car Harry venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses entrailles se contractèrent et son cerveau se vida littéralement.

- Tu… ? murmura Harry le front contre le sien.

- Rien, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser de toute sa passion.

A ce moment là, juste à côté d'eux, les fleurs de la _Flos Lunaticus_ se transformèrent en de superbes roses rouges…

**FIN**

(1) Pervenche: symbole de tristesse voire de mélancolie.

(2) Bouton d'Or : symbole de joie.

(3) Jacinthe : symbole de la joie du coeur, des sentiments amoureux.

Pas la peine d'expliquer la signification des roses rouges ! ;)


End file.
